Chou Shinka! Kyoryu Beat (Macho Carnival ver.)
Morphers are devices used by unpowered individuals to transform (‘morph’) into a Power Ranger or similar superhuman form. Morphers are often seen as wrist-mounted gadgets but appear in a wide variety of forms, deriving their power from futuristic technology or magic or sometimes a combination of both. They can incorporate other functions such as communication or weapons. Talisman objects such as swords, coins, staffs or crystals can also be used to transform, but are seen in conjunction with morphers as well (for example the Power Morphers and Power Coins). All Rangers use a morphing call, a short phrase or sequence of words spoken just before or simultaneously with the morph. The nature of the call varies from team to team but it is sometimes stated that the call must be spoken in order to successfully morph. Most Rangers however have demonstrated the ability to transform with or without using their call, suggesting that the words may serve as a kind of vocal affirmation or battle cry. Though some villains have demonstrated morphing-like transformation powers, the only villain known to possess a morpher was Koragg, but he was never seen in any other form. List of Morphers Power Morphers (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Main article: Power Morphers The Power Morphers were given to the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Zordon. They each contained a Power Coin engraved with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled metallic belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. With a call of “It’s Morphing Time!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red button located on the right side of their morphers then call the name of their respective dinosaur, in the following order: * "Dragonzord!" - Tommy (Green Ranger)/ "Tigerzord!" - Tommy (White Ranger) * "Mastodon!" - Zack/Adam * "Pterodactyl!" - Kimberley * "Triceratops!" - Billy * "Sabre-Toothed Tiger!" - Trini/Aisha * "Tyrannosaurus!" - Jason/Rocky With the advent of their new Ninja powers, the Rangers received a new set of Power Coins from Ninjor based on the Ninja Animals. They adopted a new morphing call: * “White Ranger Power!” - Tommy * “Black Ranger Power!” - Adam * “Pink Ranger Power!” - Kimberley/Katherine * “Blue Ranger Power!” - Billy * “Yellow Ranger Power!” - Aisha * “Red Ranger Power!” – Rocky Green Ranger/ White Ranger Morpher When Tommy became the Green Ranger he used a gold coloured variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin. Later, as the White Ranger, he used an identical Morpher with the Tiger Coin and subsequently the Ninja Falcon Coin. This was presumably a different Morpher to the one he used before, as the Green Ranger powers were destroyed. Aquitian Coins (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) Main article: Power Coins The Alien Rangers appeared to transform without morphers, simply crossing their arms over their chests and speaking their morphing call. They were seen with their own version of Power Coins, which were used in summoning the Battle Borgs, but if they were connected to the Aquitians morphing abilities or not is unknown. White Ranger Delphine was also known to proclaim “It’s morphing time!” When morphing as a group, the Alien Rangers would call “Rangers of Aquitar, full power!” Zeonizers (Power Rangers Zeo) Main article: Zeonizers Zeonizers are interlocking, wrist-mounted devices that harness the energy of the Zeo Crystal, and empower the Zeo Zords. These devices utilised the Zeo Sub-crystals in a similar manner to the Power Coins and allowed the Rangers to morph once an individual proclaimed "It's Morphin' Time!” followed by the team connecting the devices and calling out the phrases listed below. * Katherine: "Zeo Ranger 1 – Pink!" * Tanya: "Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow!" * Rocky: "Zeo Ranger 3 – Blue!" * Adam: "Zeo Ranger 4 – Green!" * Tommy: "Zeo Ranger 5 – Red!" Gold Staff Main article: Golden Power Staff Trey of Triforia and, later, Jason used the Golden Power Staff as both morpher and primary weapon. Though Trey was never seen morphing, Jason was shown to transform in much the same way as the Aquitians; without holding the Staff, he would hold his arms up in a crossed pattern and call “Gold Ranger Power!” Turbo Morphers (Power Rangers Turbo) Main article: Turbo Morphers Turbo Morphers are wrist-mounted devices modelled after an automatic transmission gear panel. They were the first Morphers to be activated with special keys. The original Turbo Rangers would call out "Shift into Turbo", activate the Morphers by inserting and turning their keys, then proceed to proclaim the following phrases (Please note that the phrases listed below were only used by the original Turbo Ranger team, and were discarded once the senior Turbo Rangers recruited their replacements). * Justin: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" * Adam: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" * Tanya: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" * Katherine: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" * Tommy: "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Power Ruby Since little was learned about the Turbo Rangers’ ally, the Phantom Ranger, it is not known if he used a Morpher or had any other form. He did however use the Power Ruby as a power source. Astro Morphers (Power Rangers In Space) Main article: Astro Morphers Astro Morphers are wrist mounted gadgets worn by the five core Space Rangers, developed on KO-35 and given to the former Turbo Rangers by Andros. These featured a more utilitarian design and were the first multi-functional Morphers, utilized for summoning the team’s vehicles and Zords as well as morphing and communication via entering 3-digit codes into a numerical keypad. To morph, the Rangers would call “Let’s Rocket!” opening their Morphers’ lid and entering the code ‘3-3-5-Enter/Return’. Digimorpher Main article: Digimorpher The Digimorpher is a cell phone-based morpher used by the Silver Ranger. Like the other Rangers, Zhane shouts "Let's Rocket!", but he enters the digits ‘2-5-8-0-Enter’, to morph. This is the first morpher to be in the form of a cell phone, a design which would be seen many times amongst subsequent Ranger teams. Transmorphers (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) Main article: Transmorphers Transmorphers are wrist-mounted devices that feature a dial set to one of the five Ranger colors. Once the Transmorphers were activated with a cry of "Go Galactic!" and a button on the bottom panel was pressed, the dial would be turned and the wearers would become the Galaxy Rangers. These dials were created from and look similar to the Quasar Sabers, incorporating the zigzag motif. They allow quick access to the ranger's powers without carrying their swords around in the open. Magna Defender Morpher Main article: Magna Defender Morpher The spirit of the Magna Defender gave this two piece morpher, similar to the Zeonizers, to Mike Corbett, to help defend Terra Venture and continue his legacy. Mike would shout “Magna Power!” pulling an extending ring piece from the right component and inserting it into the left to trigger the transformation. Rescue Morphers (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) Main article: Rescue Morphers The Rescue Morphers were developed by the Lightspeed organisation and were the first morphers created solely by Earth technology, without the help of alien beings or mysticism. After crying out "Lightspeed Rescue!" the Rangers would press a hidden button, opening the antenna panel/cover on their morphers to reveal a key pad/screen. These resemble the Astro Morphers somewhat, being used for communications purposes and other functions, though look more compact and modern. Titanium Morpher Main article: Titanium Morpher Originally stolen by Ryan Mitchell, this prototype morpher was too dangerous to use by any of the other Lightspeed Rangers. To become the Titanium Ranger, Ryan calls out "Titanium Power!" and opens up the panel on the M-shaped morpher, activating it. Chrono Morphers (Power Rangers: Time Force) Main article: Chrono Morphers Chrono Morphers were created by Time Force for use by elite officers such as Alex and his team. These Morphers can display holographic images and can imprint the DNA of the wearer so that only the person in question, or someone with similar DNA, can use them. The Time Force Rangers would morph by calling "Time for... Time Force!” These morphers could be locked so that if one was inactive, the others were as well. Initially Alex, the Red Ranger's Chrono Morpher needed to be reactivated by his ancestor Wes in order for the others to work. They are small devices that are much more sleek and futuristic looking than most other incarnations, and are activated by touch. These morphers, along with the Quantum Morpher, were the first morphers to be integrated as a part of the Rangers' morphed form, unless you include MMPR where something that resembles the Power Morpher is on the Rangers' belt buckles. This trend would be repeated in various incarnations of Power Rangers. Quantum Morpher Main article: Quantum Morpher Worn by Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians to become the Quantum Ranger, this red and black morpher was originally lost in the prehistoric era, though uncovered later in an archaeological dig. Because the morpher is somewhat older than the Chrono Morphers, it is less sophisticated in design and does not use a DNA imprint; Instead, it uses voice recognition software and is set to Eric's voice, only activated, by a command of "Quantum Power!" by Eric or someone who sounds like him. Growl Phones (Power Rangers: Wild Force) Main article: Growl Phones The Growl Phone is the phone-based morpher of the five core Wild Force Rangers, activated with the cry of "Wild Access!”. It works like a conventional cell phone and features miniature robot and animal modes. The Growl Phones are gold with Ranger-colored trim on the phones' animal figureheads. Lunar Caller Main article: Lunar Caller The Lunar Caller is another phone-based morpher, granted to Merrick by his purified Wild Zords and stored on a wrist-mounted brace. It is blue with sliver trim and shaped like a wolf's head. Like the other rangers with the Growl Phones, Merrick cries "Wild Access!" to morph. Wind Morphers (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Main article: Wind Morphers The Wind Morphers are wrist-worn devices given to three chosen students of the Wind Ninja Academy. Each contain a Power Disc which, upon calling out "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" requires a simple spin to allow the three to morph. The Wind Morphers can also serve as a weapon, firing powerful ninja beams. Thunder Morphers Main article: Thunder Morphers The Thunder Morphers are modelled after a Rhino and Stag Beetle respectively, and were given to the Bradley brothers by their Sensei during the attack on the Thunder Ninja Academy. The Power Discs used with these morphers are hidden beneath the ‘wings’ of the beetle design. Blake and Hunter cry out "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" and push a button on the underside of their morphers to transform. Samurai Cyclone Morpher Main article: Samurai Amulet The Samurai Cyclone Morpher is the Green Samurai Ranger's morphing device and materializes from the Samurai Amulet Cam wears around his neck, after which he calls "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" to access his Ranger powers. It is shaped like a fist sized green ball. Dino Morphers (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) Main article: Dino Morphers The Dino Morphers are used by the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Rangers. Each one is powered by a Dino Gem and adorned with a Dino Plate modelled after each ranger's respective dinosaur. To morph, the rangers simply flip the Dino Plate and call out "Dino Thunder, Power Up!” When summoning their secondary Zords, the Rangers’ Dino Plates are replaced by alternate plates modelled on the particular Zord being called. Shield of Triumph Main article: Shield of Triumph Conner transforms into the Triassic Ranger via his Triassic weapon, which is modeled after the Mezodon zord's head. Brachio Morpher Main article: Brachio Morpher Tommy’s morphing device, powered by the Black Dino Gem. He also calls "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" but activates his morpher by inserting and turning a key, similar to the Turbo Morphers. Drago Morpher Main article: Drago Morpher The White Dino Ranger's morpher initially granted to him when the evil White Dino Gem bonded with and corrupted him. It is primarily activated with the call of "White Ranger, Dino Power!", although he has used the same morphing call as the other Dino Rangers at least twice. Trent simply presses the activation button to transform, without any special hand movements. Delta Morphers (Power Rangers: SPD) Main article: Delta Morphers The Delta Morphers are the morphers used by the S.P.D. B-Squad. These compact, black and white devices which resemble police ID badges, are handheld and carried on the back of the Rangers’ belts in both their morphed and unmorphed forms. They included 5 functions, activated by a switch on the top of the morpher: Morph, transforming the cadets into their Ranger forms with call "S.P.D Emergency!"; S.W.A.T. Mode, used in morphed mode by the Rangers to materialise the S.W.A.T. armour and weaponry; Communicator, the ‘Phone’ option allowing the Rangers to contact each other or Delta Command, as well as summon the Delta Runners; Judgment Scanner, which assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers take into custody, measuring pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict; Containment Mode, sealing any criminal found guilty in a Containment Card and making transportation of the detainee a non-issue These morphers are apparently unique in that anyone who wields them can transform into a Power Ranger. Patrol Morpher Main article: Patrol Morpher A morpher given to Commander Cruger by Kat. The Shadow Ranger's morpher has the same design and functions as the Delta Morphers but is entirely black with a gold trim, and apparently didn’t include a S.W.A.T mode. He too calls "S.P.D. Emergency" to morph into the Shadow Ranger. Omega Morpher Main article: Omega Morpher The Omega Ranger's futuristic morpher differs to the other SPD morphers, being wrist mounted and featuring a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of attack functions, including Electro Mode, the Omega Morphers main attack, Blast Mode, Power Mode, Muscle Mode, Hyper Mode, Lightbeam Mode, Charged-Up Mode and the Judgment Scanner featured on all SPD morphers, used for judging and containment of suspects. Kat Morpher Main article: Kat Morpher The Kat Morpher is a red and white “disposable” Delta Morpher with a 60-minute time limit, issued to Kat Manx by Supreme Commander Birdie. With it, Kat temporarily donned the guise of the Kat Ranger. She also called "S.P.D, Emergency." Nova Morpher Main article: Nova Morpher Sam’s friend Nova Ranger arrived from the future, wielding a morpher identical to his in design, though finished in yellow rather than Omega’s blue. Presumably it included the same functions as Sam’s. Mystic Morphers (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) Main article: Mystic Morphers Like the Wild Force morphers, the Mystic Morphers are cell phones, which morph the rangers with the call of "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" and can perform spells via various digit-based codes that are entered into the keypad. Each number corresponded to a magic word, with the morphing spell being ‘1-2-3’ (“Galwit-Mysto-Ranger"). They were originally magic wands, but Udonna changed them to suit the young Rangers' liking. To use their Legend powers, the Rangers must call out "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!", code '1-2-0' ("Galwit-Mysto-Neramax") Snow Staff Main article: Snow Staff Udonna's own variant MagiStaff and her personal weapon while morphed. It is capable of releasing blasts of wind cold enough to freeze an opponent in place and firing energy blasts. When Koragg defeated Udonna in battle, he stole the Snow Staff and took it to the Pit where he kept it as his trophy, preventing Udonna from accessing her Ranger powers. It was eventually retrieved by Leelee, who returned it to Clare in order to save Udonna after being captured, allowing Udonna to once again become the White Mystic Ranger. She calls out "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" like the other Mystic Rangers, using similar arm motions to morph but, being a powerful sorceress, creates Spell Seals instead of using Spell Codes. Solar Cell Morpher Main article: Solar Cell Morpher Daggeron's blue and gold morphing device is a cell phone/ticket punch hybrid. In lieu of Spell Codes, Daggeron uses a variety of magical cards in order to cast various spells. He transforms into his Ancient Mystic mode before completing his morph into Solaris Knight. Just like the other Rangers, Daggeron also calls out "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" to morph. Wolf Warrior Morpher Main article: Wolf Morpher (Mystic Force) Koragg was once seen to possess a purple-coloured Mystic Morpher of his own. When Leanbow was finally restored, he produced this scarlet version and transformed into the Wolf Warrior. The alternate personas may have used different morphers or alternate versions of the same device. Leanbow uses the same "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" morphing call as the rest of the team. Overdrive Trackers (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) Main article: Overdrive Trackers The Overdrive Trackers are the Operation Overdrive Rangers’ multifunctional morphers/communicators which are carried in sleeve pouches when not in use and on the backs of the Rangers belts, like the Delta Morphers, when the Rangers are morphed. The Trackers were provided for the team by Andrew Hartford. They feature a central key pad used to execute various commands, a rotating screen cover used for communication and navigation, a black light scanner which serves as decoder and can assess the rarity and origin of any artifact and the ‘turbo morph wheel’, an unusual addition which enables the Rangers to morph, usually by running the wheel against the arm or some other surface. The Overdrive Rangers’ morphing call is "Overdrive Accelerate!" Mercury Morpher Main article: Mercury Morpher The Mercury Morpher is the morpher used by Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. A more conventional design than the Overdrive Trackers, this wrist morpher has a clear lid and rotating bezel and shares all the same functions as the Trackers, minus the turbo wheel. Tyzonn also morphs with the call "Overdrive Accelerate!" Solar Morphers (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) Main article: Solar Morphers The Solar Morphers were designed and built by RJ and given to Casey, Lily and Theo to become Jungle Fury Rangers. Unlike any previous morphers, these are built into colour-coded sunglasses incorporating a communications link and scanner, and are activated by touch. These were also the first morphers to form part of the Rangers’ battle suits, transforming into their helmets mid-morph as opposed to just remaining as a part of the costume without any function besides the functions available to the Rangers unmorphed. These morphers require the Rangers to focus their respective animal spirits in order to morph (explaining why Casey was unable to morph intially and later on when he had his animal spirit stolen.) To transform, the trio cry "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Wolf Morpher Main article: Wolf Morpher (Jungle Fury) The Wolf Ranger's morpher, like the Lunar Caller, is modelled on a wolf's head. It is purple in colour with a gold bell and hammer feature, and worn on the wrist. RJ apparently constructed it at the same time as the Solar Morphers, but was reluctant to use it until the time was right. In battle it serves as RJ’s weapon, able to fire spinning energised attacks called Wolf Beams. To morph, RJ opens the morpher, and with a call of "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!” rings the bell inside. Rhino Morpher Main article: Rhino Morpher The Rhino Ranger's morpher is also his personal weapon. Occasionally referred to as the Rhino Blade, this large combination gauntlet/blaster/blade weapon is called forth by touching the bracelet given to Dominic by RJ to “Ranger up” his Animal Spirit. It can also combine with a Claw Booster to form the Jungle Blade. Morpher in hand, Dom calls "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!” to morph. Cell Shift Morphers (Power Rangers RPM) Main article: Cell Shift Morpher The cell phone morpher of the Red, Blue, and Yellow RPM Rangers. Used in conjunction with the Cell Chips. The morphing call used is "RPM! Get in Gear!". Rev Morpher Main article: Rev Morpher The wrist morpher of the Black and Green RPM Rangers which also utilizes Cell Chips. The morphing call is also "RPM! Get in Gear!". SkyShift Blazer Main article: SkyShift Blazer The flight stick morpher of the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers which also utilizes Cell Chips. Behind the Scenes Most of the Power Rangers morphers are adapted directly from the designs seen in Super Sentai. The first morpher not to have a Super Sentai counterpart was the White Ranger morpher used by Tommy from the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As the Green Ranger, he had used a gold Power Morpher with the Dragon Coin, but since the Power Morphers and Coins were lifted from Zyuranger, the White Ranger (being a character from Dairanger) used a different henshin device and so the gold morpher was reused with a specially created Tiger Coin. The seldom seen Ninja Coins given to the Rangers in the third season were an entirely American addition. The Dairanger morphers were known as Aura Changers and were not used in MMPR. However a modified version appeared in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy as the Magna Defender Morpher, since BullBlack, the Gingaman character on which the Magna Defender was based, didn’t have a traditional henshin device, using instead his sword to transform. The Titanium Ranger seen in Lightspeed Rescue was the first wholly original Ranger created for the series, having no Sentai analogue, and thus his Titanium Morpher was an all new design as well. Though the Gold Ranger had his own morpher, a variant Zeonizer, in Ohranger, it wasn’t used in Power Rangers: Zeo, although a toy version was produced. This, along with the Kiba Changer (a variant Aura Changer used by the Japanese White Ranger) and the Doronchangers from Kakuranger (from which the Alien Rangers were derived) are the only post-Zyuranger morpher designs not to have appeared in the series in some capacity. The GekiChangers seen in Gekiranger, though not used for morphing purposes, were integrated into Jungle Fury as Battle Claws seen on the suits of all the Rangers except the Wolf Ranger. Some morphers were never specifically named onscreen, with their titles instead found in publicity materials and on merchandise. The Astro Morphers, for example, were only ever called “morphers” within the series, the name being used for the toy line. The name was finally made canon when Tommy used it in “Legacy of Power”. Power Morpher Parodies and References * The Mighty Moshin Emo Rangers, which is an emo parody of the Power Rangers, use special wristbands as morphers to call on their "Emo Powers." They transform by crossing their arms, giving the sign of the corna, and calling out their emo ranger names. * In the videogame Viewtiful Joe, the main character, Joe, uses a V-Watch to transform into his "Viewtiful" counterpart. He does this by shouting out "Henshin-A-Go-Go Baby!" (Henshin is a Japanese term for transformation). The Viewtiful Joe counterpart is modeled after an almagation of a Red Ranger and Kamen Rider (A show similar to Power Rangers), with a long pink scarf and open faceplate which closes during a boss fight.